Conventional mixing devices were structured such that an impeller-type mixing member was attached to a shaft (See patent documents 1 and 2).
In contrast, certain mixing devices do not have the configuration of impeller blades being attached to a mixing member. A cross-section of a circular shaped mixer body, as described in Patent Document 3, proposes a structure in which flow passages link inlet ports and outlet ports so as to blend two or more fluids, uniformly disperse powder added to a fluid, and to avoid damage and fluid contaminants associated with impeller blade mixing operation.